How to Warm up in Winter
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: "I've been feeling all fuzzy and warm ever since Perceptor helped me duct tape it on! Either that or I'm feeling broody."


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers!

Please R&R!

(I realised I haven't given Ratchet and Wheeljack a little One-Shot of their own, as much as I like pairing them together I never could decide on what to do with them in a plot all to themselves until now. Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>"It's fragging freezing!" Ratchet grumbled as he stomped out of the ARK, a huge woolly scarf wrapped around his neck cabling, kindly knitted for him by Carly's mother, his servos rubbing at his bicep plating as he stamped through the frozen water the humans so lovingly called snow towards the tobogganing hill that most of the Autobots were having fun on. "If any of you break a joint, you'll have to drag yourselves to the Medbay by yourselves!" he shouted up at the smug looking Prowl who was snowboarding down the hill on a Wheeljack custom made snowboard with a professional looking jump over a ramp of snow, while his bondmate, Jazz, floundered on his front as he went down the hill like a penguin, his improvised Ski's slipping down the slope in the groove the Saboteur was making down the hill after he had wiped out over a jump trying to outdo the Praxian.<p>

"Aww stop being such a worry wart Ratchet!" Sideswipe called using the human term from where he was skating on a frozen pond, wobbling a little as Sunstreaker brushed past him, rushing to catch a flailing Bluestreak struggling to find his balance thanks to his doorwings that were currently fluttering in excitement.

Luckily Ratchet didn't need to throw a wrench as Sideswipe slipped, crashing to the solid ice with a pained yelp, the red warrior spluttering as Prowl drifted past on his board, covering the red and ebony front liner in snow as the SIC skidded to an stop, smirking at the hill his mate was sliding down on his front. "Ha!" he grumped finding a sheltered spot to sit and shiver in as the rougher breezes rushed through the clearing.

Medics weren't built to withstand cold. Other mechs like Sunstreaker and Sideswipe could change their frame temperatures to fit in with whatever harsh conditions they were fighting in, an ability which had been distributed to most of the crew that had downloaded battle programming, Praxians, however, ran hotter than most Cybertronians anyway thanks to the effort of pumping energon through their fragile doorwings, which were currently sporting 'Doorwing-Mittens', which were also Wheeljack made especially for the season the Inventor loved so much.

Medics on the other servo were built to save lives, most being cooped up in their climate controlled Medbays and Rec-Room's their entire activation, fixing whoever came along, so even after he had downloaded mild battle programming, Ratchet's systems wouldn't allow him to use the temperature changing ability less he come down with a virus, which apparently equalled bad in his processor. Having a virus would give him a vacation from these mad hellions at least.

As he sat grumbling to himself about his coding in the shadowed entrance to the ARK on a bank of snow, which Optimus had graciously reformatted into a Snowplough to shift, the grumpy medic never noticed Wheeljack happily trot out into the cold air, his helm fins lighting up excitedly when he spotted Ratchet sitting on the pile of snow moodily keeping a brooding eye on the bots having fun.

"Hey Ratchet!" the engineer greeted, the medic he addressed jumping in fright, a wrench being flung at the explosion masters helm before he could even utter another word, sending the startled mech into the snow at the medics feet with a terrified yelp.

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet growled with an impressive glower at his bondmate as he returned to rubbing at his plating, gaze shifting back to watching Sideswipe fall on his aft again after staring with wide optics as Bluestreak showed off an Axel jump after his doorwings had calmed their adorable fluttering. "What are you doing?"

"Coming to see you!" the inventor grinned looking up from where he had made a nice imprint in the snow. Giggling to himself as he saw Prowl help up a spluttering Jazz, the saboteur spitting out a mouth full of snow with a few coughs.

"You aren't built to withstand these temperatures Wheeljack" Ratchet sighed, his ex-vents becoming visible in the mild snowfall beginning to occur.

"I wasn't built to blow up either." The CE reminded happily picking himself up. "You look cold Ratch."

"And you aren't?" Ratchet asked with a glare, feeling petulant though his mouth dropping open in shock as he saw what appeared to be a heater duct-taped to Wheeljack's chest. "What the frag?"

"Do you like it?" Wheeljack giggled, his helm fins cheerily rippling blue, posing to show off the heater that was actually giving off a steady wave of heat keeping the engineer's joints and cabling from freezing in the biting chill that Ratchet was fending off with his thick scarf.

"How and what did you do to yourself?" the CMO snapped ready to leap up and help his bondmate if anything began to go wrong.

"Well I adapted a human heater's plug to fit into one of my medical ports," the chief engineer of Prime's crew explained showing him where the cable connected to his shoulder port "I've been feeling all fuzzy and warm ever since Perceptor helped me duct tape it on! Either that or I'm feeling broody."

"Oh no you don't!" Ratchet snapped grabbing his mate as he was about to go and ask Hound for a shot of his sledge, grabbing the whining engineer by the glowing helm fin which the medic admitted was pleasantly warm either from the heater strapped to the inventors chest or his mating protocols firing up in preparation for another sparkling he wasn't sure. "I draw the line at Dinobots and two gestalts. Our brood is big enough as it is without you trying to add to it! You are coming to get a check up!"


End file.
